sanicsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Sanic Hegehog
History Category:Characters Category:Balls Category:Sanic Forms Category:MLG Characters Sawneek was once a lil hegehog with no experience with being fast. Then, one day, a hobo named Dr. Namgge P. Ingas gave him a hamster wheel and Sawneek went fast on it and he gained Sawneek SPEEDZ. HE WAZ FASTR THEN DA SPEED OF WAT AND HE LEFT NAMGGE. Then Namgge ate eggs and his name turned backwards and his name was Dr. Eggman P. Ingas and he was evil and stuff. Sawneek met like twenty people and went fast with them. Description He's a blue, spiny and fast hegehog who can run fast. His best friend is Mills "Teilz" Proor and he has twenty other people who he met through his adventures, like Nipples the Enchilada and Ass-po the Chamomile. Games These are all the main games Sanic has been featured in: "Sanic teh Hegehog" Sanic's ferst avenchur in gren hilz an stuf as he stopz Dr. Rubuttnik frum stuffing woodland shits in peeces uf plastik. "Sanic teh Hegehog Too" Dis lil orange stalker naemd Teils cums wit Sanic 2 stahp Rubuttnik frum stufing animlz in toys. "Sanic teh Hegehog Tree" Sanic & Teils meetz dis guy calld Nipples an dey kill him an Rubuttnik becuz he put moar anmails in ded corpses. "Sanic & Nipples" Saem ting as Sanic Tree butt u can play az Nipples an Sanic. "Sanic Strawberry Jam" Sanic Wun, Too an Tree in wun big piel so u can play dem agen. "Sanic: Fleckies Islam" Ferst kinduh 3d Sanic gaem wit Sanic savi Fleckies frum Rubuttnik agen. "Sanic Aveenchur/Sanic Aveenchur: Dicktr's Cot" Sanic iz reely 3d wit noo disign an u play as Sanic, Teils, Ame Roes, Nipples, and noo cumers Big da Cat and E 1 2 sumtin sumthin peece uf shit rubat. "Sanic Aveenchur Too" Leik Sanic Aveenchur but dere's Shedew teh Edgehog an Roge da Bat (also known as Tits da Bat) an u stahp Rubuttnik agen. "Sanic Shumfulf" A crappier vershun uv Mayro Prety wit Sanic an Frenz. "Sanic Avans" Anuder 2d Sanic gaem wit Creem an Mozerella. "Sanic Avans Too" Sanic Avans but beter. "Sanic Avans Tree" Sanic Avans but crap. "Sanic Herus" Yoo play as Sanic, Knackles, Teils, Shedew, Roge, E 123 ABC, Ame, Creem, Big Cat, Vinktr, Ass-po and Chermy an yoo kil Aggmen wuns agen. "Shedew teh Edgehog" Edgy gaem wit evrywuns favrit Edgehog Shedew an u kil a deemun guy an u find Maria or sumthin. "Sanic Rosh" Yoo play as Sanic an noo cumer Blaez da Kit an u go fast. "Sanic Riddrz (Jit expanshun pak) U speed urself on a huvrbord wit Jit an frenz an stuf. "Sanic '06" Wors Sanic gaem pees uf shit im not even explian just scroo it. "Sanic Revlez" U go fast an raes peepl becuz y not. "Sanic an teh Seekrt Rigns" Sir Fast-a-Lot an frenz kil eevil and there knites nao for sum reesun. "Sanic Rosh Aveenchur" U go fast wit Sanic an Mareens in it fuk Mareen. "Mayro & Sanic at teh Uleempik Gaemz" U swing ur Wee remot evrywere an u win an u kil Mayro as Sanic an stuf u can gu fast sumtiems. "Sanic Revelz Too" Iz basicaly jus Sanic Revelz... "Sanic Riddrz: Zeeru Grevtee"U raes Jit as Sanic an u flot an stuf u can gu fast. "Sanic Crunkles: Teh Dork Bruterhud" Get crunk an gu fast as a nite or sumthin no wun kares. "Sanic Unleesh" Sanic an Ship eet iec creem an Sanic is a Werefast an dey kiil Aggmen. "Sanic an Blak Nite" Jus swin ur wee remots evrywere bes gaem i r8 8/8 m8 "Mayro & Sanic at Uleempik Witner Gaems" *see Mayro & Sanic at teh Uleempik Gaemz "Sanic & Saggy Al Steurs Raisin" Y IZ SANIC IN A CAR OMFG "Sanic Fore: Eppeesod Wun" Sanic kinda geos fast an goes threw rehashes uf gud Sanic gaems. "Sanic Fre Riddrz" U raes jit an stuf becuz reesuns. "Sanic Culurz" Sanic is in spaes an deres wipss an dey hav poewr u also kil Aggmen agen. "Sanic Generate (Lil Sanic expanshun dong)" Modarn Sanic an Lil Sanic go in 3d an 2d rehash levls an kil tiem montser and dey kil Rubutnik an Aggmen. "Sanic Fore" Eppeesod To" Beter den EPidod wun stil wit rehash levels thuogh. "Sanic Lots Worl" Teh Ded Zuchini ar evil an ar cuntrul by a shel dat Aggmen haz. Sanic iz dumb an kiks da magic conch shel an teh Muppets get loos an kil evrywun. Cen u defet teh Bad Yetis? "Sanic Bum: Ries uf Leerik" Sanic an Frenz turn dumb an leik to tel u hao much dey lev rigns an they wear taep an kil a snak ur sumthin "Sanic Bum: Bruken Rock" Iz a 2d Sanic Bum wit Twig teh Bjerg an nu Ame cuz she got kindap becuz uv Snaek "Sanic Bum: Fury an Rice" (cuming soun) Sanic an Frenz can yoos fury an rice to git acros convenient gaps an stuf. Abilities Speed Sanic can go fast and he can run at the speed of fast and stuff. He can also jump and he turs into Sanic Ball and fucks shit up by breaking plastic beetles and flies and caterpillars and flesh. He has a humin attik so he can kill people. He can also do the spondesh where he turns into Sanic Ball and goes fast in place and then takes of at way past high speeds. Forms When collecting all seven Chaos Doritos, Sanic can harness the power of MLG and turn into Supper Sanic. Supper Sanic can go even faster than before and he's invincible to all pingas and such. When collecting all 7 chaos Dorito, smoking weed, and no scoping turning him into Hiprr Sanic. Making him go 3x as fast and changing all colors of the rainbow. Category:Characters Category:Balls Category:Sanic Forms Category:MLG Characters Category:HEROES Category:Uncle Grandpa Friends Category:Christians REALLY DO Shove This Stuff Up Their Ass! Category:JESUS DIED FOR YOUR DONUTS Category:Loafer the Living Bread Category:Lotsa Spaghetti! Category:Pizza-Hut Employee Category:Sanic Works At Pizza Hut Category:JESUS DIED FOR YOUR PRINCE POLO Category:Polish People Are The Best People... EVER! Category:Toasters Are For Making Toast Category:Toasters On Youtube Poop Category:All Toasters Toast Spaghetti!